1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a series inductor array used in a high frequency circuit, or the like, and a filter including the same, and more particularly, to a series inductor array implemented as a single winding capable of decreasing a layout area for providing a plurality of inductors, and a filter including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a high frequency circuit, various electrical and electronic devices for a high frequency are used, and an inductor, a capacitor, or the like, may be used for matching levels of the electrical and electronic devices with each other.
For example, a low pass filter type matching circuit is used in an output terminal of a power amplifier in the high frequency circuit in order to remove a harmonic component generated in the power amplifier simultaneously with maximizing an output of the power amplifier or implementing 50Ω matching. In this low pass filter type matching circuit, two series inductors connected to a signal line in series and a capacitor connected to a connection node of the two series inductors by a shunt are used. In addition, an additional inductor for removing the harmonic component may be connected between the two series inductors and the shunt capacitor in series.
According to the related art, two series inductors used in the matching circuit are implemented as respective windings. Therefore, in implementing the two series inductors in a physical structure, since each of the inductors is implemented as a single winding, two winding structures should be implemented in a circuit layout. Further, in order to implement an overall matching circuit, three inductors should be formed in a winding structure in the layout, and additionally, a capacitor and a ground pattern should be implemented.
That is, according to the related art, the higher the number of inductors, the larger the layout area of the circuit for actually containing the inductors needs to be, thereby having a negative influence on slimness and lightness of electrical and electronic products using the corresponding circuit.
Therefore, new technology for decreasing a layout area required for implementing a circuit using a plurality of inductors to contribute to miniaturization and slimness of products has been demanded in the art.